Aedan Cousland (Dragon Age)/Relationships
Family Teyrn Bryce Cousland :"I know that you’ll do me proud. You’ve grown into a fine lad, that much is clear." ―Bryce to Aedan Teyrn Bryce Cousland is Aedan’s father. The two appear to have a strong relationship and Bryce is always supportive of his youngest son. Although Bryce’s rule of Highever demanded most of his attention, he often spared some time to play with his children. As a child Aedan looked up to his father and wanted to be more like him, desiring Bryce’s approval. Bryce, in turn, expressed confidence in his son’s administrative duties and when Aedan was old enough he appointed him to a position in his court. By the time the Fifth Blight began, Bryce trusted Aedan enough to rule Highever in his absence. However, this did not happen as Arl Rendon Howe betrayed the Couslands and launched an unexpected surprise attack, mortally wounding Bryce in the process. Aedan desperately tried to save his father, but in his last moments Bryce told Aedan that both he and his mother wanted him to live. Aedan was completely devastated by the loss of his family and was riddled with grief over the incident as it was their deaths that are undoubtedly the biggest influence on his life. At the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Aedan encountered the spirits of Bryce, Eleanor, Oriana and Oren, all four of whom gave him emotional support. He comforted his grieving son, reminding him that the Maker knows his heart and that he no longer needs to mourn. Before he departed into the afterlife once more, Bryce passed on his love and forgiveness to Aedan. By the end of the Fifth Blight, Aedan had finally managed to truly let go of the guilt and found peace within himself. Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (née Mac Eanraig) :"I love you, my darling boy. You know that, don’t you?" ―Eleanor to Aedan Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (née Mac Eanraig) is Aedan’s mother. Both were close to each other and he loved his mother dearly. Though she was stern and strict when she needed to be, Eleanor is shown to dote on her children, nurturing for them and wished for them to be happy. This is displayed when she mentions allowing both Fergus and Aedan more personal freedom until they find their own paths to follow and would always remain supportive of them. Inheriting Eleanor’s sharp mind, Aedan learned many lessons from her: from political intrigue and etiquette, tending to his duties, and how to be patient. When Arl Howe attacked Highever during the night, Eleanor called to Aedan, worrying deeply about his well-being. When Eleanor decides to stay with her mortally wounded husband, Aedan desperately begged his parents to escape to safety with him but Eleanor refused to leave Bryce’s side as it was her duty to remain at his side until death and beyond. She also encouraged her son to live and become a Grey Warden and do what is right. In her last words, a heartbroken Eleanor said goodbye to Aedan and sacrificed herself to give him a chance to escape. Aedan was completely devastated by the loss of his family and was riddled with grief over the incident as it was their deaths that are undoubtedly the biggest influence on his life. At the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Aedan encountered the spirits of Bryce, Eleanor, Oriana and Oren, all four of whom gave him emotional support. She comforted her grieving son, reassuring Aedan she will always be with him, even if she is not seen. Before departing into the afterlife once more, Eleanor tells Aedan how proud she is of her youngest. By the end of the Fifth Blight, Aedan had finally managed to truly let go of the guilt and found peace within himself. Fergus Cousland :"Take care of yourself, you hear? Or I’ll find you and nag you like mother did until you were ready to tear out your hair." ―Fergus to Aedan Fergus Cousland is Aedan’s older brother and heir presumptive to the teyrnir of Highever. Not much is known about Aedan’s relationship with Fergus, apart from the fact that they were on good terms with each other; although that didn’t stop Fergus from occasionally teasing Aedan at every chance he got during their childhood, much to Aedan’s chagrin. Despite this, Aedan cares about his brother and vice-versa. When Fergus and Oriana got married, Aedan was happy for his brother for finding someone to spend his life with. When Fergus took most of Highever’s troops to Ostagar during the Fifth Blight, Aedan promised to look after Fergus’s wife and son for him in his absence but when Arl Howe attacked, both Oriana and Oren were killed. When the Blight ended, both Aedan and Fergus took time to properly mourn the loss of their loved ones – though Fergus expressed his regret that he couldn’t help his brother kill Howe. He attended Fergus’s ceremony as Highever’s new teyrn and helped rebuild the teyrnir’s infrastructure. However, Aedan chose not to remain at Castle Cousland and left behind an apologetic letter to his brother explaining why he couldn’t remain home any longer. Oriana Cousland :"If you should need any assistance in the coming days, I would be glad to offer it." ―Oriana to Aedan Oriana is Fergus’s wife; making her Aedan’s sister-in-law. When Fergus married Oriana, Aedan personally congratulated them and welcomed Oriana into House Cousland. It is considered that he gets along well with Oriana as she normally trusts Aedan around her young son Oren. When Oriana and Oren are both killed during Arl Howe’s surprise attack, Aedan was visibly upset at such butchery. He was completely devastated by the loss of his family and was riddled with grief over the incident as it was their deaths that are undoubtedly the biggest influence on his life. When Howe openly referred to Oriana as his brother’s "Antivan whore of a wife," Aedan was spurred into a rage and attacked him. At the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Aedan encountered the spirits of Bryce, Eleanor, Oriana and Oren, all four of whom gave him emotional support. Oriana reassured her brother-in-law that what happened to them was not his fault. Before she departed into the afterlife once more, Oriana asked Aedan to take care of Fergus for her and to tell him she wants him to be happy. By the end of the Fifth Blight, Aedan had finally managed to truly let go of the guilt and found peace within himself. Afterwards, Aedan and Fergus took an opportunity to mourn the loss of their loved ones. Oren Cousland :"Will you teach me to use a sword, uncle? Then I can fight evil too! Take that, dire bunny! All darkspawn fear my sword of truthiness!" ―Oren to Aedan Oren is the young son of Fergus and Oriana; making him Aedan’s nephew. He speaks warmly of his nephew, and was often seen playing with him or reading him bedtime stories, though he refrained from spoiling him too much and repeatedly (and gently) discouraged Oren from training him whenever Oriana is present. He, like his brother and parents, is fiercely protective of Oren. However, when Oriana and Oren are both killed during Arl Howe’s attack on Castle Cousland, Aedan was visibly upset at the sight of his nephew’s corpse. He was completely devastated by the loss of his family and was riddled with grief over the incident as it was their deaths that are undoubtedly the biggest influence on his life. When Howe mockingly called Oren a "brat", Aedan was spurred into a rage and attacked him – proclaiming that his nephew was "an innocent child." At the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Aedan encountered the spirits of Bryce, Eleanor, Oriana and Oren, all four of whom gave him emotional support. Oren told his uncle he always looked up to him. Before he departed into the afterlife once more, Oren asked Aedan to take care of his father for him. By the end of the Fifth Blight, Aedan had finally managed to truly let go of the guilt and found peace within himself. Afterwards, Aedan and Fergus took an opportunity to mourn the loss of their loved ones. Love Interests Iona Leliana :"I’m so happy. Blissful. I haven’t slept so well since I was forced to flee from Orlais. Knowing you will be the first thing I see when I wake gives me no small amount of comfort. I feel safe in your arms. Safe, loved and accepted. This is where I belong. Thank you." ―Leliana to Aedan Aedan first met Leliana in the village of Lothering during the Fifth Blight. At first, he merely thought of her as an ordinary Chantry Lay Sister but it wasn’t until an encounter with several of Loghain’s soldiers at Dane’s Refuge tavern that she caught him completely by surprise after watching her single-handedly fight them off. Regardless, when she told Aedan her belief that the Maker told her to accompany him he thought she was crazy but allowed her to join. Aedan initially had a good friendship with Leliana at the beginning, though when Leliana admitted she previously spent much of her life as a bard in Orlais: minstrels, assassins, and spies employed by the nobles of Val Royeaux in their elaborate games of intrigue, Aedan had his suspicions about her but did not treat her differently because of it. However, when he learned of how Leliana was betrayed by her mentor and ex-lover Marjolaine who framed her for a crime she did not commit, hence her reason for deciding to join the Chantry and leave her past life behind, Aedan’s opinion of her changed. He even protected Leliana from Marjolaine and stood by her side even though she claimed Leliana is not to be trusted, that she will use Aedan because she enjoys "The Grand Game," a part of her Marjolaine claims that cannot be changed or denied. After helping her kill her former lover, Aedan helped Leliana sort through her feelings saying that Marjolaine chose her own path and Leliana is a pure, gentle soul. Touched by his selflessness and kind heart, Leliana fell in love with Aedan. He, on the other hand, was hesitant of forming close attachments and feared those close to him will be taken from him as well. As he spent more time interacting with Leliana, Aedan began to experience a special kind of peace and serenity he hadn’t felt in a long time, and eventually, in their moment alone, Leliana confessed her feelings to him, which left him speechless. Reaffirming his affection for her, the two shared their first kiss. He adores his lover very much and thinks of her dearly, showing genuine affection towards Leliana and will not hesitate to put himself in harm’s way in order to protect her. As such, he tends to nickname her as either "Leli" or "Lady Nightingale". At the height of their relationship, Leliana invites Aedan to sleep with her, culminating in the two sharing their first intimate night together. Upon waking up the following morning, Leliana expresses how happy she feels and reiterates her love for Aedan and thanks him for everything. As soon as the Fifth Blight ended, Leliana and Aedan took up residence in Denerim. She then reveals her pregnancy to him, who in turn proposes marriage to her—an offer that Leliana happily accepted. They got married in Valence (after six months of dating according to Oghren) and she soon gave birth to a son, Adrien. When Aedan became Warden-Commander of Ferelden in 9:31 and Leliana as Left Hand of the Divine three years later, their duties often kept them apart though they still tried to meet up as much as possible. In 9:40, Aedan disappeared without a trace into the uncharted western lands to find a cure for the Calling. Leliana missed him dearly and feared for his safety when she learned Corypheus was capable of controlling the Grey Wardens. After the War against the Elder One came to an end, Aedan returned home and was able to spend more time with his family, making Leliana happier once more. Friends King Alistair Theirin Anders Dog Justice Ser Mhairi Morrigan Nathaniel Howe Oghren Ser Roland Gilmore Shale Sigrun Sten Velanna Wynne Zevran Arainai Allies King Cailan Theirin Arl Eamon Guerrin Bann Teagan Guerrin Lord Pyral Harrowmont Riordan Queen Anora Theirin (née Mac Tir) Enemies Arl Rendon Howe Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir Urthemiel The Mother Other Bann Alfstanna Eremon Daveth Daveth was a thief and Aedan's fellow Warden-Recruit. The two worked to collect three vials of darkspawn blood in the Korcari Wilds to prepare for the Joining ritual; unfortunately, Daveth did not survive. Warden-Commander Duncan Duncan is Aedan's mentor and predecessor. He was the one who recruited Aedan into the Grey Wardens during the Fifth Blight and trained him once the latter survived the Joining ritual. During the Battle of Ostagar, Duncan was among the many who perished in battle against the darkspawn. Six months later, Aedan succeeded Duncan as Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Flemeth Flemeth is the legendary Witch of the Wilds and Morrigan's mother. She played a huge role in influencing Aedan and supported his efforts to end the Blight. Ser Jory Ser Jory was a knight from Redcliffe and Aedan's fellow Warden-Recruit. The two worked to collect three vials of darkspawn blood in the Korcari Wilds to prepare for the Joining ritual; unfortunately, after seeing Daveth die, Jory drew his sword and refused to proceed with the Joining but was killed by Duncan to preserve the Grey Wardens' secrets. Arl Leonas Bryland Leonas Bryland is the Arl of South Reach. Bann Sighard Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711